Where's Kumagoro?
by KagsChann
Summary: Ryuichi loses Kumagoro... hell freezes over.


Where's Kumagoro?

It was the middle of the night when Ryuichi finally went to bed, clutching poor Kumagoro to his chest for dear life… If the stuffed animal were alive, it might have been screaming. He lay there in his dark blue sheets, cradling a lighter blue pillow that had stars and such etched into the threads.

No one could have suspected the upcoming events. Events that would later affect _everyone…_

-o-o-o-o-ItZ gRaViTaTiOn-o-o-o-o-

"_**MISTERRRRR**_ _**BEAAAAAAARRRRR**_!" Ryuichi Sakuma screamed, a death wrenching scream that woke Tohma Seguchi up from his most comfortable sleeping position. The blonde male rolled over onto his back, groaning in protest when the sudden sound of rapid footsteps above him made a thundering sound. Ryuichi was probably bursting out of his room to confront Tohma.

He prepared himself for the worst, and sat up just as Ryuichi kicked the bedroom door open. The younger rockstar was in a panic, his face completely red from his constant panting and sprinting. Tohma could tell that Ryuichi was on the verge of tears, and outstretched his arms to Ryu when he jumped upon the bed.

"Tell me what happened."

"M-Mr… Bear… IS GONE!" Ryuichi cried, clutching onto Tohma's sleeping shirt and choking on a sob. God forbid it had been if Ryuichi ever misplaced that ridiculous pink rabbit. It was like someone died.

Tohma let out a rugged sigh, "You had him last night… What happened?"

"…Dunno…" Came a muffled reply.

"Did you search your room?"

Ryuichi pulled away from Tohma, much like he was shoving the older male away harshly. 'Did I insult him?' Tohma blinked, seeing the way Ryuichi's eyes filled with crystal tears. The male was willing to hold it in no longer. Tears would fall at any given moment…._where were the tissues?_

"He was _right there_! Mr. Bear would never just disappear! He's afraid of the dark!"

'This is NOT going to be easy… ' Sigh. "I don't think he ran away, Ryuichi."

Ryuichi started crying then.

'I need reinforcements.'

-o-o-o-o-ItZ gRaViTaTiOn-o-o-o-o-

K paced around the NG-Pro studio like he was expecting a baby. Shuichi Shindou, Hiro Nakano and Suguru Fujisaki all watched him, their eyes in a constant state of motion. Left, right, left, pause.

K pulled his Magnum from the inside of his shirt, and tapped it along his jaw. He was concentrating on something that kept his thoughts inside rather than out. The American male was making the Japanese males nervous… but that wasn't so unusual.

"You gonna tell us what the problem is?"  
"Seriously, I'm getting dizzy over here." Said Shuichi, rubbing his temples in frustration.

K turned to them, "Mr. Bear has gone missing."

Hiro cocked a brow, running his hand through a lock of reddish brown hair, "Who the hell is that?"

"I know! It's Ryuichi's stuffed rabbit… the one that he never leaves the house without. It's like one of his trademarks off stage." Shuichi noted to his best friend, smiling casually in the midst thoughts of his Yuki. K nodded to Shuichi, slipping the gun back into its rightful place.

"President Seguchi has called to have us come help Sakuma-san find _Mr. Bear…_ That means we are on official rockstar duty. No slacking off."  
Suguru gave K a cross look, "How is _this_ considered rockstar duty? We're looking for a stuffed animal."

"OBJECTION!" Shindou yelled, "That 'stuffed animal' has a name, you know! And if it upsets Ryuichi that he is missing, I will stop at nothing to locate it!"

"This is coming from the nineteen year old that calls Mr. Sakuma his _god._" Hiro chuckled, teasing Shuichi and making him blush.

"Enough!" K shot his Magnum (once again pulled from his shirt) up at the ceiling, eyes closing as the gun sounded off loudly. Everyone in the room became instantaneously silent, not wanting to make K fire a whole round, in fears of someone getting critically impaled.

"Stop lollygagging and get into the car! We are on a mission…"

"…"

-o-o-o-o-ItZ gRaViTaTiOn-o-o-o-o-

Ryuichi clung to Shuichi as the male walked into the house, crying against his chest much like a small child would his mother. Shuichi stroked the much older male's back, singing him the Rage Beat… notoriously heard on the radio almost every five minutes.

Everyone else searched for the stuffed rabbit, tearing Tohma's house literally apart by the seconds. It was as if the rabbit really _did_ run away… Lest they not tell Sakuma-san such horrible news. That would simply be hell in the making.

Holding his idol, since elementary school, in his arms, was like the best dream possible, and if Shuichi wasn't hopelessly devoted to Eiri Uesugi… There would be some serious advantage taking. Ryuichi seemed so broken over something so childish… pitiful, cute, admirable.

Shuichi was jealous that Ryuichi had such talent… seeing as the transformation upon stage that Ryuichi bared was that of a deity. No one else in Japan had amazing skill.

However, despite the jealously, Shuichi deeply, and passionately respected the Nittle Grasper lead vocalist just as much as he had years ago.

"Mr… Mr. Bear!"

"We are looking Mr. Sakuma…" Hiroshi sighed as he walked by, wiping the sweat from his brow and trudged into the kitchen for a little break. Ryuichi looked up at that moment, watching Nakano as he entered and exited.

Shuichi felt a small spark fly through Ryuichi's body, a deadly spark.

"WHY AREN'T YOU LOOKING FOR MY MR. BEAR! THIS IS NO TIME FOR A BREAK DAMMIT!"

Shuichi was knocked over, now sprawled across the living room floor with Ryuichi standing over him, an ominous look in his eyes. He glared at the Bad Luck guitarist, arms outstretched.

Tohma, K and Suguru walked in at the sound of his yelling, Tohma holding the tattered and dirty rabbit in his left hand.

It was as if a sensor went off in Ryuichi's brain as he turned sharply and gasped like an otaku in an anime convention. His face glowed with the happiness of the sun, and he sprinted over to Seguchi, jerking Kumagoro away. The male then proceeded in rolling around with Kumagoro in his arms, kissing and squeezing.

Tohma bowed his head, sweatdropping, "Would this be the tenth time this month?"

K nodded, "…Yeah…"


End file.
